


Someone You Like AU

by MacieTheTrashcan



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Young Pidge, pidgance, plance, young lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacieTheTrashcan/pseuds/MacieTheTrashcan
Summary: This is a Oneshot based off of the Plance Animatic by HonetlyPrettyChill on youtube and Tumblr. I had not Shipped Plance until i saw their drawings and how cute the whole ship was. The video is absolutely amazing and it had taken them so long to do. I am proud of them. If you want you can see the video and their tumblr belowhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaTJU1G-T6chttps://honestlyprettychill.tumblr.com





	Someone You Like AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone You Like - Plance Animatic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397899) by Honestlyprettychill. 



> i have the feeling you are here because of the video, but if you have not seen it, i recommend watching it first! ^^

It was a chilly afternoon and young Lance was freezing. He had forgotten a jacket at home and he deeply regretted it. As Lance was grumbling to himself, spaced out on his walk to school, his thoughts were interrupted by a girl yelling after her parents.  
“Mom! Dad! Look at the books I got! They look so cool!” The girl yelled with excitement as she ran past Lance. Lance looked up in time to watch the girl run by. He had never in his life seen such a beautiful girl as beautiful as her. He felt his face heat up as he watched the girl with hazelnut hair with a green ribbon run by. He noticed that the green ribbon was just sort of, there, not really of much use other than an accessory. But a really cute accessory if anything else, he liked it. Lance stood there, looking back as the girl caught up to her parents. And he stood there, not as cold as he was before and with his heart now beating at a million miles per hour. He stood there, perplexed by his first crush.

_______________________________

A week or so later, Lance is at the library. He was dragged there by one of his siblings so they could get something for one of their classes or something like that. Lance wasn’t really listening to them. Their sibling has wandered off, Leaving Lance there by himself as bored as ever. Lance wandered around the bookshelves, reading some of the titles of the books as he went by, looking around. “Cosmos”.. “Packing for Mars”.. “An Astronaut’s Guide to Living on Earth”.. He seemed to be in the space section of the library. He looked around again to see someone read a book called “Exploring Space”. But what caught his attention was the green ribbon that he had seen a week or so ago. His face once again began to heat up as he admired the girl reading the book. Her eyes, the amazingly golden eyes were so beautiful, they reminded him of an amber stone with how they shine with it’s golden beauty. As he was admiring her from afar, he saw her look up at him, realizing she had noticed him staring. He quickly turned around to look in a different direction, Face full of red and heat. He started to panic as his heart raced. She probably thinks he is weird for staring, or a creep. But little did he know, she just smiled, amused and flattered by the admiration.

_______________________________

Years go by, and they never see each other at all, much less talked to each other. As they live their lives, they have their ups and downs. Pidge struggles with her missing father and brother, and Lance struggles with finding who he is. Ever since that interaction with the girl he fell in love with years ago, he had also fallen in love with space. It wasn’t much for him at the time, but seeing her so interested in that book about space, it let him have the time to learn more about space and to learn about his second love. When Lance realized the Galaxy Garrison was open for applications, he immediately got his Best friend Hunk and they studied for hours so they can pass the exams. Hunk was not as into it as Lance, but he would do anything for his best friend. Every time Lance had free time, he would study. And when he took breaks, he would just stare up at the stars, wanting to know what was out there. He wanted to be out there. To be out there among the stars. And maybe one day, he can find the girl with the green ribbon once again.  
Lance waited eagerly every day for the letter. He could not wait, he was so excited that at points, it was hard for him to sleep. But when he finally got the letter, he jumped for joy as he found out that he had gotten in. He soon realized that Hunk too got into the Garrison. They were both excited to see who would be there, and what kind of people would be there. He was also excited to meet their new partner, Pidge Gunderson.

_______________________________

Pidge loved space, but that wasn’t the only reason as to why she was there. She wanted to find out more about her missing father and brother. She knew the Garrison was hiding something from her and her mother. She just didn’t know what though. So she went on a quest to find out more. She cut her long hair and wore her brother’s old pair of glasses that he gave her.. The last time she saw him before he disappeared in space… She looked so much like her brother but surprisingly was able to get into the Garrison without anyone noticing her. That was something she was confused about, but it worked and that’s all she cared about. She was one step closer to her goal. Her mother was not very fond of the plan, but she supported her daughter. Pidge felt bad for leaving her mother, and seeing how much she looked like her brother only hurt her mother even more. But Her mother loved her with all her heart and believed in her. And so, she let her apply. This was the start of something big for her.

Pidge sat at a table during lunch. She had a picture in her hand. A picture of her and her brother the day he left for his mission which he had never come back from. She kept the picture as a way to keep herself determined. But sometimes it just strikes a cord wither her, and she cries. She almost did this time, but she was interrupted by her 2 partners that she was paired up with for the garrison. They asked if they could sit down, and she agreed to let them sit there as she stuffed the picture into her pocket, out of sight from anyone else. Both of her partners were goofs, mainly the tall, skinny, and annoying one as she secretly calls him. But his actual name was Lance and the other guy was Hunk. She was not a huge fan of them, but it could have been worse. But even if the Lance dude is annoying, there is just something comforting about him. She just can’t put her finger on it.

_______________________________

One day, Lance called out to Pidge asking if he, both of them not know who each other really were, wanted to hang out for lunch. He wanted to know more about his partner more so they can try to work together on the practice missions better. She agreed, and so they went outside. They decided to hang out by the tree cuz it was pretty warm out, so shade was a good idea. Pidge sat down and began to eat her sandwich as Lance began to climb the tree. She had no idea what he was doing, so she just let him be. They had some small talk as he climbed the tree. But for some reason, Lance stopped talking. Pidge was confused at first until she was jump scared by Lance swinging upside down from a tree branch above, holding an apple. Lance gave her the apple and she just laughed. Perhaps he was just a charming goof. As she took the apple from Lance, her hand touched his and her heart skipped a beat. Lance gave her a smile and went back up into the tree. She had to take a moment to calm her racing heart. Does she have a crush on this goof?? This was not something she prepared for.

_______________________________

Soon, their adventures with Voltron have begun, and many victorious missions. But throughout all of those missions, Pidge’s feeling have never faded. Her feelings are almost as strong as the first time she had felt it, or perhaps even stronger? Even besides those feelings, the two of them had become the best of friends, including the rest of the team. But Lance, on the other hand, has different feelings for another team member. Allura. Lance is always trying to get close to Allura due to his feelings. But, Pidge is in the background, longing to be Allura in that situation. Pidge had come to terms that it might never happen, but still has a little hope left deep inside her.

_______________________________

Since Voltron is the defender of the universe, the team has to go on missions. They have a very powerful team, especially with their small nerd tech that is Pidge, and Lance their sharpshooter. Most of the time they get out with just a few scratches or bruises. But sometimes, their wounds can be deadly.  
Lance and Pidge were paired up for this mission. Lance as the lookout and guard as Pidge does her techy stuff to help take down the Galra. Just as Pidge had finished what she was doing, Lance thought that the area was clear and safe. He lowered his gun and suddenly, there was a look of pain and horror on his face. His face grimaces as he bent down to yell in pain as he had gotten shot in his side. Pidge was horrified and quickly took the enemy, that had shot Lance, down. Pidge called out to the rest of the group as she headed back towards lance, saying that he was shot and to hurry. She got over to lance and held him and tried to help stop his wound from bleeding. Lance said a few words of encouragement to Pidge before he passes out from blood loss.

_______________________________

Pidge waits eagerly as she stands around, paces around, and sits anywhere she can while waiting for Lance to be healed. The healing process takes so long. It could take a few vargas to a quintent! But she is there, nervously waiting forever. Some of the teammates stop by to see how both of the are doing. Hunk stops by to give Pidge a blanket and to hang out for a while. Pidge misses Lance so much that she even wears his jacket while she eagerly waits for him to heal. She silently waits as she drinks her what is supposed to be hot chocolate, but you can’t really get human things out in space but, Hunk tries his best. He got this “hot chocolate” down pretty well in Pidge’s opinion. He thoughts were interrupted by a huge hiss as she quickly looked over to see Lance’s pod open.

_______________________________

Lance was in his room resting up a bit when he heard a timid knock on his door.  
“Come in!” He yelled. As soon as he saw Pidge open the door and walked in, he brightened up immediately. He always felt so comfortable with Pidge. There was just something about her that he is just drawn towards. She almost reminds him of the girl that he admired years ago, but surely he will never meet again. He always surprised himself when his thoughts always seem to wander to his first crush. He had never liked anyone else as much as her.  
“Hey, how are you feeling?” She asked. She had a relieved look on her face when she saw him smile. Her face had a bit of red in it too  
“I’m doing much better! If it wasn't for you, i probably wouldn't be here,” Lance said to Pidge. He gave her another warm smile, that seemed to add a little more red to her face. Lance chuckled a bit before he noticed something that she was holding. It was a book. “What’s that?” He asked curiously.  
“I uh..” Pidge said nervously. “I wanted to give this to you. It’s something that means a lot to me. But, i want you to have it.” She handed the book over. Lance took the book. The book was titled “Exploring Space”. It seemed familiar to him, but he didn’t know where. He noticed something else. Something green was sticking out of the book. He took a hold of it and looked at it with a confused look. It was a green ribbon. Where had he seen this before? Then, something suddenly clicked. He looked up to Pidge as he remembered something as clear as day, almost like it replayed in his mind like it had happened all over again. He knew those eyes, the hair, the ribbon.  
“Y-you’re…” He would never forget the girl he had fallen in love with years ago. Pidge watched as he stared at her with his wide eyes and red face. Lance then broke eye contact, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. Pidge took a moment to analyze the moment. His red face almost seemed familiar. She, too, then remembered something from long ago. The boy from the library from so long ago, that she had caught admiring her from the bookshelves. Her face is now as red as his, both of them realizing who they both were. They both look at each other, relieved to finally meet who the person they fell in love with was.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write very much, but i think i did ok. A total of 2204 words, i'm dying haha


End file.
